1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an echo-cancelling device and echo-cancelling method, in particularly, to an echo-cancelling device and echo-cancelling method to cancel the echo generated from an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advancement of the technology, people can communicate to each other by audio or video through various kinds electronic device, for example computers, portable devices or smart appliances.
For example, a user A is communicating to a user B by a first electronic device, which has a first speaker and a first microphone. The first microphone of the first electronic device is receiving the voice of the user A and may receive the sound of the user B delivered through the first speaker of the first electronic device when the user A is making a voice call with the user B. The echo phenomenon occurs when the voice and the sound are to be repeatedly sent and received so that the use A feels uncomfortable. Similarly, the echo phenomenon may occur in the user B.
It is therefore an important subject of the invention to provide an echo-cancelling device and an echo-cancelling method to solve the echo phenomenon without modifies the original electronic device.